Intransigence
|next = |season = 3 |number = 9 |image = 3x09 19.jpg }}"Intransigence" is the ninth episode of the third season of The Expanse. Overall, it is the thirty-second episode. It aired on June 6, 2018. Synopsis The seeks a new game plan as they attempt to avoid capture, true motives are revealed, is torn between identity and ideal, seeks a way to stay aboard the . Recap Aboard the , the crew try to figure out why they were not hit by the missile. The missile appears to been slowed down and no longer heading towards the Rocinante, instead the missile is slowly drifting towards the center bubble of space. A Martian probe appears, crossing the threshold of the gate, then quickly retreats back in to Sol system. Soon enough, a large Martian ship enters the ring zone and pursues the Rocinante. Word goes out from the MCRN to the flotilla that the Rocinante has survived. While in the ring zone, the crew is having issues with the Rocinante’s communications systems. quickly deduces that the blind camera guy, , has been shifty, going through his machine shop and is responsible for the technical problems with the Rocinante. Amos, not messing around, threatens the life of , to gain the cooperation of Cohen. Aftwards, Amos begins believing that Cohen is telling the truth in saying that he can’t fix Rocinante’s problems. Amos has Cohen and Monica trapped in the airlock, directing them to attest to the pursuing Martians that Rocinante is innocent, Amos then releases them into the void with vac suits on. On the Behemoth, , and receive word that the Rocinante survived. Naomi, who is still upset, leaves the command deck to repair the ailing ship. When the MCRN pursues the Rocinante, they discourage other ships from following but, Ashford and Drummer decide to enter the ring zone, for the Belt. In a passionate speech Drummer informs the crew of the Behemoth about her decision to move into the ring Zone. Ashford starts a slow beat encouraging Drummer, which turns into a thunderous chant by the end. When Drummer brings up nostalgia, Naomi is the only person who seems regretful in the room. Naomi later attempts to leave the Behemoth in a skiff but, she is blocked by an access lockout. Drummer arrives to catch Naomi's attempted flight. Naomi says she didn’t say anything because she thought Drummer would hold her on the Behemoth. Drummer lets Naomi leave on the skiff. On the Thomas Prince, is a little melancholy when she finds out she has to leave, being a civilian on the military ship. Anna speaks to her friend who says she is “blackmailing”, a retiring officer who needs a job post retirement. Tilly listens to heartfelt tale from Anna about the only miracle happening in her lifetime. Tilly says she will get her a spot on the Thomas Prince when it enters the ring zone. , also on the Thomas Prince says she is taking advantage of the hazard pay as a technician heading into the ring zone. Anna sends a final message to her wife before they leave Sol System. In a flashback at estate, Melba, the hostess of the large party enters the room with Jules-Pierre arguing with his daughter . In this flashback, it becomes apparent that Melba is actually the sister of Julie Mao and heiress of the Jules-Pierre Mao empire. Melba’s real name is . Julie is shown to be the rebellious daughter while Clarissa desperately attempts to curry favor with her father. Still Jules-Pierre verbally cuts Clarissa, saying all she does is host parties. Back in the present, Melba sends her own last message to her dad declaring she did all of this for him. Throughout the episode, Holden attempts to connect with Miller as he did previously but, comes up with nothing. Later, though, a clairvoyant Miller appears to Holden talking about a crime scene. Holden tries to understand why Miller seems to make more sense than he previously did. Miller says the connection in the ring zone is better. Returning to crime scene comment, Holden asks what to do. Miller says they need to investigate the crime scene at the center of the ring zone. Holden then suits up and heads away from the Rocinante on a trajectory toward the hub at the center of the ring zone. Cast Main *Steven Strait as *Cas Anvar as *Dominique Tipper as *Wes Chatham as *Frankie Adams as *Shohreh Aghdashloo as Special Appearance by *Thomas Jane as Guest Starring *David Strathairn as *Nadine Nicole as *François Chau as *Cara Gee as *Genelle Williams as *Anna Hopkins as *Brandon McGibbon as *Ari Millen as *Paulino Nunes as *Elizabeth Mitchell as Special Appearance by *Florence Faivre as Co-Starring * Andrew Rotilio as * Brock Johnson as Grigori * Chris Owens as Kolvoord * Marci T. House as * Matt Bois as UNN Lt. Nemeroff * Nabil Ayoub as Behemoth Tech * Shomari Downer as UNN Junior Officer Transcript Media |-|Images= File:3x09 1.jpeg File:3x09 2.jpg File:3x09 3.jpg File:3x09 4.jpg File:3x09 5.jpg File:3x09 6.jpg File:3x09 7.jpg File:3x09 8.jpg File:3x09 9.jpg File:3x09 10.jpg File:3x09 11.jpg File:3x09 12.jpg File:3x09 13.jpg File:3x09 14.jpg File:3x09 15.jpg File:3x09 16.jpg File:3x09 17.jpg File:3x09 18.jpg File:3x09 19.jpg File:3x09 20.jpg File:3x09 21.jpg File:3x09 22.jpg File:3x09 23.jpg File:3x09 24.jpg File:3x09 25.jpg File:3x09 26.jpg File:3x09 27.jpg File:3x09 28.jpg File:3x09 29.jpg File:3x09 30.jpg File:3x09 31.jpg File:3x09 32.jpg File:3x09 33.jpg File:3x09 34.jpg File:3x09 35.jpg File:3x09 36.jpg File:3x09 37.jpg File:3x09 38.jpg File:3x09 39.jpg File:3x09 40.jpg File:3x09 41.jpg File:3x09 42.jpg File:3x09 43.jpg File:3x09 44.jpg File:3x09 45.jpg File:3x09 46.jpg |-|Videos= Notes * Much like , the initial title of this episode, "Aberrations" (which referred to the spatio-temporal perturbations (curvature) the presence of a wormhole gate produces) was scrapped for another. Cast credits on-screen S03E09-MidrollCredits 00.jpg S03E09-MidrollCredits 01.jpg S03E09-MidrollCredits 02.jpg S03E09-MidrollCredits 03.jpg S03E09-MidrollCredits 04.jpg S03E09-MidrollCredits 05.jpg S03E09-MidrollCredits 06.jpg S03E09-MidrollCredits 07.jpg S03E09-MidrollCredits 08.jpg S03E09-ClosingCredits 00.jpg Category:Season 3